Elf
"A long-lived forest race who are often much older than they appear to human eyes. While slight of body, they are deadly masters of the bow and arrow, using their superior athleticism to fight nimbly and fearlessly from a distance." - Elf description in Atlus Dragon's Crown website. The Elf specializes in long range attacks. Able to home in on targets across the screen and shoot them from a distance. Has some melee attacks designed for knocking opponents away from her. Using arrows is her biggest advantage, but it's also her biggest weakness as running out of arrows leaves her defenseless against a horde of enemies and strong bosses. It's better to use her with parties as this will allow her to more easily restock her arrows. Stats Strength - B Constitution - C Intelligence - B Magic Resistance - C Dexterity - A Luck - A Techniques Holdout Dagger - Allows the Elf to produce a dagger to fight with. Increase in level increases the usage. Salamander Oil - The Elf instills fire elemental attributes to her arrow and dagger attacks. Increase in level increases the power and usage. Toxic Extract - Like Salamander Oil, but infused with poison attributes. Deadly Boots - A supplemental skill where the currently worn boots' defense is added to the Elf's attack strength when doing her melee attacks. Increase in levels increases the percentage of the defense added to attack up to 300%. A full list of the Elf's skills can be found here . Play Style Combat abilities: The elf is a long-range fighter. She has access to various tools which are magic, melee attacks (backstabs and kicks) and long-ranged attacks (bows). The elf is also one of the most mobile characters, as she has the ability to easily use bunny-hopping, and her dodge has a lot of Invulnerability Frames. Bows have various skills that can be upgraded. The most commonly upgraded bow skills are charged shot, impact arrow and clone strikes; the said skills are the main damage tools for the elf. The Elf's playstyle revolves around arrow usage; charged and impact shot being the main damage boosts to bow usage. Using the mobility and long-ranged attacks, the Elf can attack from a distance safely or in the air, and as a result the Elf is mostly in the air doing charged shots. With that said, arrow usage is counter-balanced by arrow management. The latter is essential in patch 1.05, due to the arrow dropping mechanics. Elf players have to be careful about retrieving all of their arrows, and that is done by kicking enemies to retrieve arrows back.'' '''Arrow mechanics: '''arrows can stack up to five in each enemy/boss, and the player has to use upkick to drop a package of them or kick once to drop one arrow--the mechanic has a cool down too. With the introduction of patch 1.06, arrow drop rates are higher and thunderclap boots are useful as their lightning strike drops arrows. Also with the addition of the patch 1.05, the Elf can access a powerful—''yet risky and situational''—''damage tool, that is the Backstab damage boost on back attacks. Backstab enables the Elf to deliver high Damage Per Second, however, it isn't viable against certain bosses such as Demon Lord, Ancient Dragon and Kraken. Daggers themselves are risky to use and they can be knocked down, like any other picked up item. They also have limited range, but they can be thrown from a distance or to hit aerial enemies. In addition to Backstab, Elemental Lore is another useful tool that the Elf can use. It is mostly used to stun-lock enemies, regain health points from Amazon Amulet, or get access to elemental magic attacks. Furthermore, Clone Strikes are one of the Elf's most-damaging tools. She can fire up to five fully-charged shots diagonally; they hit twice and they activate impact arrow when they hit the ground. With that said, they are effective against large enemies, but charging on the ground is risky and firing five arrows at once is even riskier--assuming that the player has fully upgraded Clone Strikes. Arrow Mechanics This was touched upon previously, but it deserves a more detailed mention. *Every attack has a small chance of procuring arrows (bow attacks, melee attacks, bow attacks, spirit magic, etc); normally, arrows can only be produced if an Elf player has less than the maximum amount. *Kicks and Lores have a much higher chance of producing arrows than the other type of attacks. *Characters other than the Elf also have a small chance of producing arrows when they attack. *There it can only be 3 dropped 'arrows' on a stage; however this number will increase depending on how many Elf players are on the field. *When an Elf uses arrows on an enemy, those arrows are "stored" for a short time inside the enemy (speculated to be 5 seconds), if the Elf produces arrows from the enemy then; every "stored" arrow will drop. This amount dropped caps at 5, this rule is always so regardless of the enemy type (mob, elite or boss). *Since the amounts of "stored" arrows caps at 5, using more than 5 before procuring them will incur on a deficit, in tough boss fights this can become quite noticeable. *The opposite occurs when the Elf attacks a group of enemies, as the possibility of procuring several arrows from more than one enemy with the usage of a single arrow becomes is there. *Only the Elf can produce bundle of arrows from enemies, if a character other than the Elf attacks an enemy, it can only produce single arrows. *When an enemy that has stored arrows inside is killed, there is a high chance that whatever arrows are stored inside him drop, regardless of who kills it. *Even when no arrows are stored inside an enemy, it's possible to still produce arrows out of him, but the chance is much lesser. *If the Elf current amount of arrows is low and there are enemies on the screen, there is a chance that Rannie comes to screen and produces a special bundle of arrows meant to the player low on arrows. This bundle amount is variable, and increases depending on the level of the Spacious Quiver skill (capped at 9). *Unlike normal arrows, Rannie's bundle of arrows won't disappear over time. Quotes Main article: Elf/Quotes Gallery Dragon's Crown Elf|Elf Debut Trailer DC - Elf - 02.png|Alt Artwork DC - Group Shot.png|The entire group together at a tavern Dragon's Crown Elf Walk.gif|Walk(Animation) Tokuten p22 0510.png|Bonus Artwork Tokuten p2 0510.png|Alt Bonus Artwork 3P6dj9H.jpg dc-elf-epilogue.jpg|Elf Epilogue megahouse elf rotating.gif|Megahouse Figure (Animation) tumblr_mr79ekE3Hv1qdc3deo3_1280.png Elf-Color Palette.jpg|Color Palettes ElfT2.gif|Animation Video(s) Trivia *The Elf's fighting style shows great resemblance to Lire from ''Grand Chase'' and Rena from ''Elsword''. Both are elves, who fight with a bow and kicks. *Linkle from ''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' bears a heavy resemblance to her. *Elf Japanese voice actress is Asami Imai. Her English voice actress is Eden Riegel. Navigation Category:Player Characters Category:Females Category:Characters